Teach Me
by sapphiricfantasies
Summary: Misaki looks to Saruhiko to teach her about sex since she refused to pay attention to the lesson in their class earlier. Misaki ends up getting a little more than she bargained for after one night. Warnings: Genderbending of both characters, sexual content in later chapters. This will also be yuri (Girl x girl). So if you do not like GL (girl's love), then do not read.
1. 1

**Author's note:** As I said, this is genderbent SaruMi. So rather than it being yaoi, it's going to be yuri. Girl on girl. If you do not like yuri, then do not read this fic. Simple as that. Also, this will be middle school Sarumi.

* * *

"...And that concludes our lesson for the day. If you have any questions, you're free to stay after class for some help." With that being said, class was dismissed for the day.

There sat Yata Misaki, completely appalled at what her class had to learn for biology today. If anything, all the brunette wanted to do at that moment was gouge her eyeballs out. They had to watch a video...But it just wasn't any normal kind of video. The video explained the process of how babies were made through reproduction. In other words, the miracle of life.

In some parts of it, there were some graphic depictions of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. Up until now, never had the girl seen something like that.

Swinging her feet around a little, she muttered under her breath while starting to gather all of her belongings. Her best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko, couldn't help but to snicker a bit at her reactions to what they had just witnessed within the video. Having already packed up her stuff, the bluenette then stood up and made her way over to the other teen's desk. With a soft hum, she sat upon the edge of Misaki's desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"Na, why so red, Misaki-chan? Was that video really that embarrassing to you?" She giggled, smirking a bit. Turning to face the girl, she shot her a glare before glancing away at the window beside her desk.

"S-Shut up, Saru! T-That...I've never seen people have sex before, okay? Just gimme a break here..." Eyebrows knitted, the ginger girl puffed out one of her cheeks. You really couldn't blame her though. Yata was as pure as a saint. Other students could tell her the dirtiest joke they know and she still wouldn't get it.

Letting out another laugh, Saru shook her head a bit before letting out a small sigh.

"You're treating it as if you just saw some kind of porno. It wasn't all that bad, to be honest. In my opinion, it was kind of boring. The lady didn't seem to be enjoying it that much. The dude was probably just in it for his own pleasure. Also, you do remember that that video was intended for educational purposes..." She murmured, twirling a lock of her dark blue hair around her index finger.

Misaki then glanced over at her close friend, quirking an eyebrow. Just why was she talking about it like it was nothing? How was she so comfortable with it? Then...It hit her. Could it be possible that Saruhiko's already...Done it with somebody? That had to be it. No wonder she didn't get so flustered.

Did she dare to ask her? No...Not right now, at least. They were still in the classroom. Perhaps they could discuss it together over the weekend.

"Che, educational purposes my ass...D-Don't you think that was a little too much for schools anyways? How did they let that video pass through the system or whatever?"

"Hell if I know. Either way, it was still informative."

"...Hmph." Wanting to forget what she saw, the brunette continued to pack up the last of her stuff into her briefcase. Smoothing down the edges of her skirt, she huffed a little before starting to head towards the door. Turning to face Saruhiko, she gestured for her to come over.

"Oi, don't just sit there on my desk. Come on and let's get out of here. I wanna hit up the arcade a bit before goin' home. Maybe then, it'll take my mind off of seeing that se-...S-S...Se...Ah, fuck it! Just get your ass over here now and let's go!" Lovely way to call over a friend. But Saru didn't mind the girl's use of profanity. She had gotten used to it over time.

"Alright, alright...I'm coming over now, Mi-Sa-Ki~" Flicking a bit of her hair over her shoulder, Saruhiko picked up her bag before starting to walk over to where the girl was standing. Oh, how she loved saying her name so much...Misaki. Misaki. It just rolled off of her tongue.

"And stop saying my name in such a weird way, will you?" Why the girl would always say her name like that was a complete mystery to her. It's not that Yata hated it. It just...Seemed strange.

Other students in the room looked over at the duo, whispering to one another. They always seemed to take interest in how close they were. Some envied their relationship while others enjoyed it. Male students wondered if they did "other things" with each other.

After hanging around with each other in the arcade for a while, the two girls soon said their goodbyes to one another and parted ways for the evening. At least they had tomorrow off. So they could spend more time with each other.

Groaning softly, Misaki then flopped down onto her bed. No matter how much she tried to drown out her thoughts in fighter games, it just didn't seem to work. Turning over to lay on her back, she stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, letting her mind wander.

_'I wonder if sex is that good from what the other girls have said at school...? From what Saruhiko told me, it can also be for pleasure. But...Wouldn't it hurt with a p-pe...That thing inside of you though?Also...How would two guys do that? Two girls? Well...I can see how guys would have sex. But girls...How would they do it? They've got nothing down there...'_

Misaki's curiosity had soon gotten the best of her. Gulping a bit, she then made her way over to her desk where her computer was. Sitting down in the rotating chair, she turned on the device. Biting down on her bottom lip slightly, she opened up her internet browser. Trembling slightly, the teen glanced down at the keyboard before quickly typing in her question. In the search bar, she wrote: _How do two women have sex?_

_Click._

Literally thousands of search results for her question turned up. There were a couple of links to some videos as well. Did she...Dare to look? It'd be for educational purposes...This was something that she wanted to see and know. Hesitantly, the chestnut-haired girl then clicked on the link.  
On the screen, were two attractive looking women, barely clothed. Eyes widening in shock, Yata gulped. There was no backing down now. She'd watch this entire thing through. After all, it was only...Twenty minutes? She'd be able to last now, right? Right?

It wasn't very long before they were naked. Cheeks crimson, she continued to watch as they kissed one another in certain places. Several minutes had passed since Misaki hit the play button. And then...It started to get a lot more graphic. One woman had her head inbetween the other woman's legs. As the camera panned it, it gave a clear view of her licking her partner's sex.

"..." And that, was where Misaki drew the line. Only eight and a half minutes in. Quickly, she exited out of her browser, her face completely red. After shutting down her computer, she laid back down against her bed. However...She was feeling rather...Strange. An uncomfortable pool of heat was starting to form inbetween her legs. What was happening?


	2. 2

Never did Misaki ever feel like this before. Her body was a bit warmer than usual. That, and her breathing pattern had changed up as well. She was panting slightly. Glancing over at the floor-length mirror that was beside her drawer, she saw that her face was slightly flushed.

"W-Why is...My body so hot all of a sudden? And down there...I didn't pee myself now, did I?" Slowly, Misaki slid her panties down her legs until they were off. Thankfully, it wasn't urine. But instead, there was a clear, sticky substance on the crotch of her panties. She didn't pay much attention to the lesson earlier in class...So this had started to make her worry a bit. What was it?

Letting out a small whine, she slid her underwear back on before reaching for her cellphone. Perhaps Saruhiko would know what this was? Quickly, she dialed her friend's number.

"Come on...Come on, pick up already! Please Saru..."

After a few rings, Saruhiko finally picked up. Oh, thank god. Maybe she could help her out with this problem of hers? Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes as she listened to the bluenette talk to her.

"Mi...Misaki? Ah, this is rather...Sudden of you to call me right now.W-What's the matter? Need help with your...Homework or something?"

Saruhiko sounded rather strange. She was panting over the other side of the line. Did she go for a night jog, perhaps? Run a couple of miles?

"...N-No. It's not that. You see, I er..." Fidgeting with her hands, Misaki gulped as she paused for a few seconds. Was she really about to tell Saruhiko about this sort of thing? Even if they were best friends and both girls, it was still kind of embarrassing. Who even told their friend about their...Private parts?

"Hmm...?"

"...I have a problem. I-It's...My body. It's feeling...Hot." She began, shifting her legs around uncomfortably. That had only made the heat within her rise more than before.

"...Your body's hot?" Gulping a bit, the bluenette turned over onto her right side as she wiggled around underneath her blankets.

"Yeah. And I...Um. There's some weird clear stuff leaking out of my...M-My..." Misaki couldn't bring herself to say it. It was way too embarrassing.

Immediately, Saruhiko's face went red. Misaki was calling her...Right when she was in the middle of masturbating. Closing her eyes a little, she sighed before speaking again.

"...It's coming out of your vagina now, right? That...That's normal. Mou, you should have paid more attention to the lesson. That stuff is your lubrication. N-Not only does it cleanse the inside of your vagina, but...It's also a sign that you're sexually aroused."

Eyes widening in shock, Misaki let out a small gasp before clasping her left hand over her mouth. She...Was aroused? It wasn't anything bad at all? Thank god. But...What was she supposed to do now?

"T-Then that video..."

"...Video? Misaki, you were...Watching porn?"

"N-No, it's not like that! I...I just...I got curious and looked it up...About how two girls do it."

"...A-Ah. I see. Though...That video made you get horny now, didn't it? I'll bet that you're...Dripping down there."

Licking her lips together, Saruhiko rolled over onto her back once more. To know that Misaki was turned on at the moment only made her all the more aroused.

If anything, she would have came right then and there with what her best friend...No. Crush, just told her. With her free hand, she slowly slid it down inbetween her legs, starting to continue with her masturbation. But, she kept it at a slow pace for the time being.

"Eh? M-Mhm. A lot's coming out." With one finger, Misaki tugged at the waistband of her panties to look down inside of them. By now, the fabric started to become transparent since she was so wet, making her sex a lot more visible.

"...Ne, Misaki~" Saruhiko breathed out in a rather erotic tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Um...Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing...What do you want, Saruhiko?"

"...Masturbate with me."

"What?!"

"I said masturbate with me...Because I'm...Doing it now. You called me right when I was in the middle of it."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry! I, er...Didn't mean to interrupt you. Also...Isn't masturbating where you...Touch yourself?"

"Mhm..."

"But...I don't know how to do that."

"Then...I'll show you. How about I come over to your place right now and give you a demonstration? And maybe...I can help you out too. Besides...I can't have my darling Misaki being left all alone at home when she's so needy..."

"Eh?! S-Saruhiko, t-that's...B-But aren't you already...With somebody?"

"Huh? What are you...Talking about, Misaki?"

"I had wanted to talk to you about this earlier in the day but I was too nervous. I...How are you so comfortable with talking about things like... S-Se...Sex and stuff like that? Have you already done it with somebody else?" The thought of some other person taking Saruhiko's virginity made the brunette feel jealous and upset on the inside.

But...Why? Just asking that had started to make her heart beat a little faster. Biting down on her bottom lip slightly, she then waited for her to answer her question.

"...No. Misaki, I'm still a virgin. And even if I was with someone, I'd tell you. But...Here's the thing. I don't want anybody else.. I don't want anybody else but you." After taking a deep breath, she whispered softly.

"...Misaki. Misaki, I love you. There isn't anyone else in this world that could ever appeal to me as much as you. You know all about me...And I know all about you. We've been friends for so long...Ever since middle school hard started. Heh...I fell for you at first sight. Immediately, I wanted to make you mine and mine only. But...I held back my desires and took the time to actually get to know you. But now...I can't hold back my true feelings anymore. I truly love you, Misaki...Do you love me too?"

At that moment, Misaki felt as if her heart was going to stop right then and there. Saruhiko...Loved her? Of all people, her best friend had loved her? Small tears had begun to form within the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over at any point. Smiling sweetly, she moved a hand up to wipe away a bit of her tears before nodding slowly.

"Yes...I love you too, Saruhiko. I-I...I've always loved you. I was afraid to tell you about it though because I was afraid that you really wouldn't be into girls...That, and I thought that it would ruin our friendship..." Yata sniffled, trying her hardest not to cry so much.

Sighing contentedly, Saruhiko sat up a little in her bed.

"Mou...Don't cry. I'm happy that you love me back...Ahe. If you didn't, I don't know what I would do..."

"I only want you, Saruhiko..."

"And I want you, Misaki...Now then. I'll be over at your place in a few minutes, okay? So just sit tight and relax yourself. There isn't anything wrong with your body at all. It's a perfectly normal thing that everybody goes through."

"O-Okay...Also. Can you, um...Spend the night, maybe? I mean, w-we don't have school tomorrow or anything like that...So. Yeah. I don't mind if you stay here...W-With me."

"Ahe...Alright then. I'll pack a change of clothes and then I'll come right over, okay? And before I go...I love you, Misaki."

"A-Ah...I love you too, Saru." And with that being said, she hit the "End" button. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. Misaki didn't have to conceal her feelings for Saruhiko anymore. From this point on, they could be honest with each other about everything.

Laying back down against her bed, Misaki then placed a kiss against the screen of her phone before hugging it to her chest. Saruhiko would be here soon. And then, they'd have sex. No...Make love. A part of her was rather nervous since she didn't know that much about sex still. But at the very least, Saru would teach her what to do. Now it was time to play the waiting game.


	3. 3

It was a blessing that Saruhiko didn't live so far away from Misaki. Her house was just around the corner. So it didn't take very long before the bluenette had arrived at her friend's home...No. Not only was Misaki her friend but now, she was also her lover.

Using the spare key that the other had given her, Saruhiko let herself in before walking upstairs. The approaching footsteps made the chestnut-haired girl jolt up in her bed slightly. She was here and she was coming over to her bedroom. As the sound of the steps grew louder, Misaki felt her heart start to race.

Before she knew it, the door had opened. There stood Saru, leaning against the frame of the door. Sitting up on the bed, Misaki blushed a little before patting the mattress a bit, gesturing for her to come over. For now, the two of them remained silent. Once she had closed the door behind her, Saruhiko started to approach her, tossing her bag of extra clothing onto the floor.

Within a flash, the shorter girl was gently pinned back against her bed. As this happened, Yata let out a small squeal, screwing her eyes shut. After a couple of seconds or so, she relaxed, slowly opening her eyes to look at her partner. Hazel orbs stared up into sapphire ones for a few moments. Gulping a little, Misaki glanced away. Were they really about to...Do it?

Cupping both of her cheeks within her hands, the blue-haired beauty started to lean in towards her. Whimpering softly, the brunette closed her eyes again. For now, Saruhiko would start off slowly. She wanted to take her time with her and make their first time together as special as possible.  
The younger of the two started to sprinkle kisses upon her face, letting out soft purrs as she did this.

"Ahe...You're so cute, Misaki. Look how red you're getting."

"Hnn...B-Baka Saru. You're...Kissing me in the wrong place."

"Eh?"

"H-Here...You're supposed to kiss me here." Puffing out one of her cheeks Misaki then pointed towards her lips to signify what she had wanted her girlfriend to do. Of course, Saruhiko knew what she had meant from her gesture. Giggling softly, she nodded before pressing her lips against the smaller girl's lips firmly.

Eyes widening slightly, Misaki felt herself tense up for a bit. At that moment, Saruhiko had taken her very first kiss. It felt a little strange at first but after a couple of seconds, she found herself enjoying it. Slowly, her eyes fluttered to a close.

The feeling of Saruhiko's lips upon hers was absolutely amazing. They were so soft and warm...And they tasted reminiscent of strawberries, which were her favorite type of fruit to eat. Another whine had escaped from her throat as she felt those luscious lips leave hers. Why stop now? She was just starting to enjoy it...

Then...She spoke again.

"Misaki..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"Are you really sure that you want to...Do this sort of thing with me? I can completely understand if you're not comfortable with it. If you want to wait for the right time, then I can wa-...Mmph!" Saruhiko was then cut off by her partner's lips meeting with hers once more. But of course, the kiss was short-lived.

Misaki may have not had much experience with kissing but she didn't mind. At the very least, Saru would be able to teach her what to do from now on. Leaning in towards the younger female, Misaki spoke in a low voice, her entire face flushed with embarrassment.

"...I-It's okay. I want to do it with you. If it's Saruhiko, then I'm okay with it. And...I want you to touch me, Saruhiko...So please. Teach me about se-...S-Se...Sex."

Smiling sweetly, she nodded before pecking her on the cheek. Cupping her cheeks once more, Saru gazed into her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"...In that case, once I start, I won't be stopping then. Also, you said it wrong. Misaki, it's not sex we'll be having. It'll be making love. Sex is barbaric. But with making love...You take your time. It's more sensual. Exploring, touching, feeling..."

"Ah...I-I see. In that case...I. I want you to...Make love to me, Saruhiko."

"Misaki..."

Cheeks a light pink, the bluenette slid her arms around Misaki's waist to bring her closer towards her body. Moaning softly, she began to slide the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip. As she did this, Saru gently massaged her hips with her hands, fingertips lightly grazing the fabric of her skirt.  
After a couple of licks over her soft lips, Saruhiko slipped her tongue past them to explore the inside of her mouth. Having somebody else's tongue other than her own inside of her mouth was a bit weird. But then again, it felt rather nice to Misaki. By now, her mind was starting to become fuzzy from all the kissing, her body starting to heat up even further.

Saliva slowly trickled out of their mouths as their tongues lashed out against one another. A few seconds later, Saruhiko pulled away from the ginger girl, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Reaching up with one of her hands, she broke it with her index finger, panting slightly.

"Well...How was that, love?"

"G-Good...It felt really good..." Misaki panted out, glancing up at her.

"Hehe...So you really enjoyed that now, didn't you? In that case...I'll make you feel even better." Trailing a hand down one of her sides, Saruhiko smiled. Sure, she may have appeared completely confident about this on the outside. Yet on the inside, she was just as nervous as Misaki. Biting down on the inside of her right cheek, she looked at her lover again.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt now, okay...? So just relax."

"A-Ah...Okay." For the time being, Misaki remained still upon the bed, watching over Saru closely. They were used to seeing each other in the nude during gym class whenever they had to shower. But now, this was a completely different situation.

Lightly gripping at the bedsheet covers beneath her small body, she shuddered once the cold air came into contact with her skin. And before she knew it, her jacket and dress shirt had been removed.

She felt those piercing blue eyes staring...Staring right at her exposed chest. Muttering softly, she moved her hands up to cover them before looking at Saruhiko, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"M-Mou...Don't stare at them so much...It's embarrassing."

"There's no need to be embarrassed...It's just me, Misaki. You and I are the only ones here right now. Like I said, just relax. Also...Did you get bigger again~?"

"A-Ah, that's...O-Okay, so I did grow a little. But my breasts are nothing compared to yours. I'm still flat...And just look at those things! How do you even manage to walk around with those huge tits of yours?" She huffed, gently poking at one of her breasts. Saruhiko let out a small moan when the other prodded at her right breast for a few moments.

"Nnnh...Y-You know, you're just going to...Turn me on even more if you do that. Though. I'd prefer if you poked where my nipple is sticking out~" She purred, licking her lips together. And there it was. That sensual tone of voice she had heard over the phone earlier.

To Misaki, it sounded ten times sexier in person. And the look that Saru was giving her right now wasn't helping the situation either. Once more, she poked at her chest again, the tip of her index finger grazing over the area of raised fabric. Yet another small moan slipped free from her lips. Pulling her hand away for the time being, Misaki mumbled under her breath.

"M-Mou...Just touch me already. I...Want you to touch me."

"Touch you, ne~? Well...If that's what my darling Misaki wants...Then it's what she'll get." Lowering her head, the bluenette began to place soft, wet kisses along the right side of her neck, working her way down towards the girl's chest. Smiling to herself, she nuzzled the tip of her nose against her a little.

"_Misaki's scent...She smells so good..And I can feel how warm she is. Her skin is so smooth too. It's flawless...Perfect. Everything about my love is so perfect. Misaki...I love you, Misaki...~_"

Glancing down, Misaki watched over her partner, curious as to what she was doing. As the younger female started to get closer and closer to her breasts, she trembled in anticipation. Lifting her head up to look at the other teen for a bit, Saruhiko let out a small giggle. Her entire face was completely flushed. So cute. Misaki was always so cute whenever she blushed like that.

Redirecting her attention back to her chest, her lips curled into a sly grin. It was a good thing that she had studied up on what makes a Cancerian tick during sex. The most sensitive spot on a Cancer's body was their chest. So surely, Misaki would be driven crazy if she started to touch her there...Right? Well, Saruhiko had hoped so. All she had wanted to do was make her feel good. Right now, the navy-haired girl could have cared less about her own arousal.

Lowering her head down to one of her breasts, she gulped a bit. Slowly, Saru began to slide her tongue out. Closing her eyes, she let out another low purr while swirling the pink muscle around the sensitive nub on Misaki's chest.  
Immediately, Misaki's body responded to the stimulation that it was a hand over her mouth, she whined softly as Saru began to lick and suck at her right nipple. Small waves of pleasure began to wrack the girl's slender frame, making her shiver. With each and every little stroke the cobalt made with her tongue, the smaller girl felt herself coming undone.

Keeping her mouth upon her right nipple for the time being, Saruhiko slid a hand up towards her left breast. With her index finger, she slowly traced circles around the pink bud before giving it a gentle tug. Misaki jolted from the action, whining heavily. In all honesty, she didn't expect to feel this good just from her breasts. The wetness between her legs grew more and more by now, saturating the fabric of her panties even more. A bit of her juices were starting to trickle down her inner thighs and onto the bed, wetting the sheets a little.

"S-Saru...Ahhn, Saru!" She cried out, arching her back slightly.

Each and every time that Misaki moaned out her name like that, she would start to become a bit more rougher with her actions. Saruhiko wanted to hear her moan more for her...And only her. Nobody else could ever get to see the brunette in such a lewd state such as the one she was in now.

"S-Saruhiko, s-stop...! I-If you keep on doing that..."

"Mmmh...~?" Grinning widely, she slowly pulled her mouth away from her nipple. With a bit of her saliva, she wet her fingers with it before continuing to rub at the nub. By now, both of her nipples were hard and erect. A surefire sign that she was also ready to go down a bit further.

"Why did you want me to stop, Mi-Sa-Ki? Didn't you say not to earlier...?"

"A-Ah...W-Well, that's...I just. It feels even weirder down there than before. Like...My panties are completely soaked."

"Hnn...So I see. Well then, I guess it's time I show you how to masturbate. Didn't you want to know how it works...?"

"Eh? O-Oh, that...I. I guess so." Biting down on the inside of her cheek a little, she stared up at Saruhiko before hiking up her skirt. Misaki had on a pair of cute, lacy white panties. By now, they were practically clinging to her sex due to the immense amount of moisture that had built up in that area.

"Wow...You really are wet down there." The sight of Misaki's wet underwear was enough to make Saruhiko lose control at that point. But she wasn't going to do that...Not just yet. She would hold on for just a little longer. Giving her nipples a few more small tugs and squeezes, she smirked.

"Ne...Take your panties off for me. Then spread your legs out."

"B-But..."

"Hmm?"

"I sorta...Have a small amount of hair down there. Wouldn't that disgust you...?"

Her expression then softened into a sweet, heartwarming smile. Taking her hands away from her chest, Saruhiko crawled forward so that she was just hovering above Misaki's face. Caressing one of her cheeks, she leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly. A few seconds later, she pulled away.

"I could care less if you have hair down there or not, love...You're still beautiful no matter what."

"I'm sorry...I just really don't like the idea of shaving. I don't want to cut myself down there..."

"I can help you out sometime if you like...I'll show you what to do in order to avoid cutting yourself. So just trust me, ne~?"

"Hnn...W-Well. If you say so then. I trust you Saruhiko." With a slight nod, she pulled off her skirt before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Slowly, she began to pull them down her hips, little by little. Saru sat back against the bed and watched her closely.

Then, Misaki got an idea. Giving her best seductive look, she sat up on all fours and turned away from her lover. Glancing over her shoulder, Misaki stuck her tongue as she wiggled her ass around a little while pulling her panties down. Soon, they were at her ankles.

Misaki's little act had started to make the bluenette all the more aroused. Damn, she sure knew how to be sexy. Pulling her hand back, Saru gave Misaki a light slap upon one of her buttocks. She couldn't resist the temptation to do so.

"Ah...! G-Geez..."

"Now you were seducing me, love. So don't complain about it..."

"...Che. F-Fine. So what if I was trying to be a little sexy for you, eh? I just...I-I'm glad that you liked it though."

"Like? Oh no, I loved it...But. If you do that again, I really won't be able to control myself...Now then. Face me again and spread your legs."

"M-Mhm..." Complying with what her lover had told her to do, Misaki turned back around and sat on her bottom. Hesitantly, she slowly spread her legs out to give Saruhiko a better look at her sex. Despite the fact she had been seen naked by the girl a numerous amount of times in P.E. class, this was still embarrassing for her.

Moving a bit closer to her, Saruhiko began to lick her lips together. Oh, how she wanted to delve her tongue right inbetween those soft folds of Misaki's and just eat her out like there was no tomorrow. But she resisted the tempation to do so...For now.

"Alright then...Now. Start off by touching your outer labia. It's this area right...Here." Slowly, she grazed her fingertips against the girl's sex, making the other shudder slightly. Misaki nodded and moved a hand down towards her crotch. Gulping, she began to rub her fingers against her outer lips, shivering from the burning sensation that was coursing throughout her body. If anything, it felt even hotter now that she was touching herself down there. Panting softly, she gave them a couple of experimental squeezes and a few tugs.

"M-Mmmh...It feels sorta weird. N-Now what...Do I do next?"

Saruhiko continued to watch her for a bit, squirming around on the bed uncomfortably. Seeing Misaki touch herself like that was turning her on like crazy.

"Now then...Touch your clitoris. It's that little pink nub right there. Though, you won't really see it as much right now. The more you rub and touch it, the more visible it'll become. Also...You can pull the skin of the clitoral hood back to stimulate it directly. That'll intensify your pleasure then...If you're not comfortable with fingering, then you can just masturbate using your clit to get off."

"A-Ah...Mhm. Well...I-I'll try it then." Glancing down inbetween her legs, Misaki blushed heavily. By now, her juices were leaking out and wetting the bedsheets beneath her a little. It was so weird being in such a state like this...And yet. It felt amazing. Parting her outer lips just a little, she started to rub at the small, sensitive nub of flesh. Right away, she began to feel those waves of pleasure hit her again.

"Nnnahh...Saru...hiko. I-It...Feels really good. It's like, I don't want to...S-Stop now..."

To her surprise when she opened up her eyes again, Saruhiko was doing the same thing. She was sitting in front of Misaki with her legs spread out, fingers busy rubbing away at her own womanhood. The bluenette had such an erotic expression upon her face, which in turn revved up Misaki's drive.

"Haaahn...I. I couldn't take it any longer. Seeing you rub yourself down there...Made me get really wet."

"S-Saru...Ah! You're...You're making me wet too..."

"N-Now then...Try putting a finger inside. You're already we-...Mmm! Wet enough down there. And just...Take it slow. Relax your body..."

"O-Okay..." For a few moments, Misaki stopped her actions to ease herself. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she slowly ran a finger up and down her slit. Keeping her eyes upon Saruhiko, she poked and prodded at her entrance a little before starting to slide her fingertip past the soft, warm folds of flesh. At first, it felt a bit weird. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to. Before she knew it, the brunette already had her finger inside.

"Ahhn...N-Now...What Saruhiko?"

"Slide it...In and out. B-Build up your speed. Also...Try finding your g-spot if you can. The key is to press down and up...Surely, you'll feel something there." She would have mentioned squirting to the other but Saruhiko wanted to keep that a secret to herself for now. In the event that Misaki was going to, she'd tell her at that point. It would be fun to see her reactions then.

Just as Saru had instructed her to do so, Misaki started to pump her finger in and out of her entrance faster. That in turn had made the heat within her body rise more. She soon became a little more daring in her technique, adding a second finger to join the first already inside. With her free hand, Misaki ghosted her fingertips over her clit once more. Small moans and gasps escaped from her lips as she started to speed up her masturbation.  
There was something building up inside of her. And it was building fast. Was she going to...? No. No. Not right now. Of all times, why did she have the urge to pee right now? A bit fearful of the sensation that was starting to wash upon her, Misaki suddenly stopped. Taking her fingers out, she whimpered while looking over at Saruhiko, panting.

"Saru...It. It feels like I'm going to pee..."

"Hnn...? Ah, that. Now, let me explain...I-It to you. W-What you're feeling right now isn't urine at all. But instead, that's just your cum. Sure, it isn't really sticky like a man's should be...But. Females are capable of ejaculating too. Though most people refer to it as "squirting."

"S-Squirting...? Are you sure that I'm not going to...Pee myself?"

"Oh no, not at all. I mean...You did use the bathroom earlier, right?"

"W-Well, yeah...I haven't had the urge to go in a while."

"Then it's okay...Just let it go. You'll be fine."

"Mmmh...I don't know. I'm still sca-...Kyah!?" She felt something slide right into her. Her hands were right at her sides though. So what was...In there? Slowly, she lowered her head to find Saruhiko thrusting her fingers in and out of her tight hole as fast as possible. The brunette's moans grew louder and louder with each and every stroke.

The odd sensation was starting to grow stronger. Bucking her hips widly against the bluenette's fingers, she cried out and clung onto her. Digging her fingernails into her partner's shoulders, she whined.

"N-No...! Saruhiko, no! S-Stop! I-If you keep on doing that, it'll...Come out...!"

Despite the girl's pleas to get her to stop, Saruhiko did not listen. She was going to make her cum right then and there, no matter what it took. And from the looks of it, it wouldn't be long now before Misaki reached her climax. Lips curling into a mischievous grin, the taller of the two made a "come hither" motion with her fingers in order to stimulate her g-spot.

Misaki's head thrashed from side to side, her legs trembling violently. By now, Saru was rubbing and finger fucking her as fast as she possibly could. And then...White. Nothing but white. The brunette's mind completely went blank as she began to experience what would be her very first orgasm. Screwing her eyes shut tightly, she clawed down Saruhiko's back as she arched her back off of the bed, moaning out her name. A small squirt of something shot out from her throbbing vagina, coating Saruhiko's digits in a thin layer of it.

After riding out her orgasm, the smaller girl went limp against the bed, panting heavily. Slowly and carefully, Saruhiko pulled out her fingers before lifting them up towards Misaki's face for her to see. She was rather surprised that it wasn't pee at all, thankfully. Chuckling softly, Saruhiko raised her soaked fingers towards her mouth before sliding them inside to clean off her sweetheart's release, savoring the taste of her sweet juices.

"Misaki...Ehe. You taste so good, Misaki."

"W-What...Was that? It felt...A-Amazing..."

"Oh~? Was that your first orgasm just now?"

"M-Mmmh...I dunno. I'm not an...Expert at this stuff." She mumbled, nuzzling the tip of her nose up against the crook of Saruhiko's neck.

"Ehe, looks like it was then. It makes me feel even better to know that I was the one who made you do that~" Saruhiko giggled, pulling the redhead into a tight embrace.

"...S-Saru?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Don't you need to be satisfied too...?"

"Eh?"

"I said...Don't you need to be satisfied too? I mean. You still haven't cummed yet. And you've been waiting for so long ever since you came here."

"Ah...M-Misaki. Ehe, well. If you're up for continuing, then I'm willing to do so."

"Mhm. In that case...Let me make you feel good this time."

* * *

Hi hi, Sapphire here. u w u The very next part of this fic will be the very last. This time around, both Saruhiko and Misaki will do it together. e/w/e

I hope that you all enjoyed reading over the first two chapters! I'll be sure to have the last one up somewhere between tonight and tomorrow. That is, if I'm not a lazyass then, haha.


End file.
